There are different types of window coverings on the market, such as Venetian shades, pleated shades, Roman shades and the like. They are mainly installed on doors and windows in the houses to block sunshine and provide decoration according to consumers' requirements.
A conventional window covering can be generally retracted or extended by lifting a cord upwards or downwards. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,965 discloses a window covering 10 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 that mainly includes a seat 11, a control switch 12 and a cord assembly 13. The cord assembly 13 has cords 131 that together run through an aperture (not shown in the drawings) at the bottom of the seat 11, a hole on an anchor member (also not shown in the drawings) of the control switch 12, and an opening (not shown in the drawings) of a depressing member 121 of the control switch 12 such that the cords 131 can be gathered at a lower side of the seat 11 and controlled by the control switch 12. When retracting the window covering 10 is desired, user presses the depressing member 121 of the control switch 12 with one hand and pulls the lower ends of the cords 131 downwards with the other hand to finish the retraction operation of the window covering 10 at one time (referring to FIG. 3). But after the window covering 10 has been retracted, the cords 131 are exposed outside without being concealed, so that they could be easily treated by children as playthings and result in hazardous accidents due to strangling.